Of Darkness and Light
by NightTracker
Summary: Sonic encounters a strange female wolf.. and soon things begin to take a strange turn-a-bout.. can Sonic figure things out before its too late? Please RR My first Sonic Fic. ;
1. Default Chapter

****

Of Darkness and Light

It was a week ago now, that I saw the hedghog work… He works with agility, speed, character… Iv watched him for seven days now, and he seems trustworthy, seems. I wish to approach him, no, I 'need' to see him. Thing is.. will he comply? 

Tonight is when the speedy teen is suppost to check the blind drop, sensetive ears picking up on every tune, every whisper sent into the chilly, night filled passageways and by-ways. Stalker of the night, shadow among the darkness, I am truly at home here. Over sensative sonars pick up everything, that hedghog would be here this night, and I.. I will be waiting. Come on Sonic, don't be late…

Some could say im a wraith that lingers, a stalker. I am none of those things, I merely strive to survive, like any other freedom fighter would… Ofcourse, survival to my race has somewhat lost its color, our flair of life is held tightly with one shread of hope. One thread of light surrounded by the darkness that is our kind. Of us.. only three remain, myself included, along with two dear friends.. I will not fail you my friends, my family, I will not fail you, the hedgehog must listen to me, he must!

There, soft pools of ice surounded by dark obsidion flicker and flash at the blurr of movement, in a second he was there, and like every night I watch, a chillidog in gloved hand. A shake of the head, men… 

Watching, waiting, as he checks, I watch as his eyes widen, and he searches franticly for something he cannot find. Amused am I now, for one so cunning as he, struggles and flails about like a wounded rabbit for something he could never see. A keen grin spread slowly acrossed the maw, ah yes Sonic, see how easily things can turn against you?…

"Come on.. its GOTTA be here! Uncle Chuck wouldn't switch drop places and not TELL me, would'e?" Still searching just as franticly as before, a sudden shift of light, and the hedgehog jumps slightly, and quikly drops into a bow of defence, arms curved downwards, excepting anything as the red sneakers dug into the harsh, palluted earth beaneath him. He had spotted her. No… he had spotted… something. 

"Come out of there! Who ever you are!" Shouts a very puzzled blue teenager.

"Arnt we impatiant as ever…" 

Sonic's eyes narrow.. Trying futiley to see in such utter darkness, he continues to stare, unwilling to give up or admit he was a whee bit frightened of being surprized in such a way. 

"Looking for this?" A firm gruff and huff of air pressed through a clenched muzzle, the note, rolled up in a small oval container, rolls over to one of his feet, of which he scoops up in the split of a second. 

"How did you get this!? Wait, how did you even know where it was!?" 

"Oh good greif… Here we go…" 

"What?" Growls Sonic, growing agitated fast.

Not saying a word, the wolven figure steps into what light lay offered to her. The sheen glistened and sparkled off the ebon fur as all four paws held sharp, cattish claws, a grin splayed over wolven features, large, sharp sonars flittered forth and playing upon the form of Sonic the Hedgehog. Seeming to anyone as a normal wolf, this one was larger, bigger in body and muscle. Clearly seen under such thick pelage. Sharp, ice blue oculars shine like beacons in the darkness of the black pool of wolven fur, muzzle outstretched and tucked firmly into a thick, well-muscled chest. Stairing, intently, silently…

"Tell me how you found the blind drop wolf!"

"WATCH, your mouth.. young one…" Snarled the shewolf, the light catching finally, the sheen of the necklace she bore about the fine neck, the deep golden ring holding firmly to a shapphire amulet of some kind. "Im known as a ShadowWalker, there arnt many more of us here.. im a Freedom Fighter, just, like, you." She paused there, watching the hedgehogs eyes widen before furrowing the brows once more… she knew it, he didn't believe her.

"Come on… Freedom Fighters don't hide and sneak up on one another!"

"If you don't lower your voice.. hedgehog, you will signal every SwatBot within a hundred meters!" the wolven whispers loudly, growing equally as irritated as the blue one was. "My name is NightTracker ShadowPlain." She bluntly spits, as she spins in one rapid motion, and before the other can see, stands beside of him, just as tall as he was, long, streanlined body made for wolven speed, grace, and chest holding a heart and lungs made for galloping long distances with ease. 

Growling softly, Sonic merely nods and still grips the note that still holds its place within the tube. 

"The Names So-"

"Sonic Hedgehog."

"What the heck? What are you some sort'a stalker or somthin!?"

"You might say that, yes."

"Why!? Whats your deal?"

"Iv told you, don't shout!" Growls the shewolf as both calm down considerably after a glance about the seemingly conceiled area they stood within. Sonic sighs, clearly fed up with what was going on and turned on his heals, ready at any momment to speed by and leave her in the dust. NightTracker saw this, and acts..

In seconds Sonic is on the ground, and grinds his teeth as he rubs his backside. 

"Man.. whad'ya do ta me?"

"Your not leaving that easily, listen, speedy, I need a favor."

"You sneak up on me, steal something very important, then knock me down some how and THEN, of ALL things, expect me to trust you enouph to grant a favor? You're nuts. How do I know you're not a Robuttnik spy huh?"

"If that message in a bottle is so important to you, why havnt you read it yet hmmm?" One eye brow raises on both party's, as Sonic almost blushes and gives the shewolf a rasberry with his tongue, only for NightTracker to roll her eyes in turn. 

"Pathetic…" Mumbles the shewolf as she settles onto her haunches at his side somewhat off a few feet, sharp radars always pivoting and moving atop the massive skull, for any trace of incomming danger, as the cool blue orbs keep focused upon Sonic's own roaving eyes. 

"So whats its say?"

"It say's theres trouble on the west wing of—Wait a minute, why am I tellin YOU for!? Argh! Forget this, im juicin, seeyah in the time warp!" 

"Sonic, wait!" As the blue hegdehog revved and went into a spindash, the shewolf lept high into the air, an all out summer sault as two sharp crimson blasts fly by. As Sonic hits the ground with NightTracker on top, she winces as the aroma of singed fur and flesh filters through flairing nostrils. 

"What in the world? Hey, get offa me!?"

"Be silent! We have company, probably because of your big mouth!" 

As laser blasts screamed and decorated the alley way, NightTracker ShadowPlain and Sonic Hedgehog 'both' retreated into the farthest part they could, in fact, they huddled against the far wall, Tracker pacing, Sonic glancing about with sharp eyes, figureing, thinking up a plan.

"So?"

"So, what?"  
"So, how you gonna get outa here hmm?"

"Im thinkin! Why, big bad wolfy can't get out of trouble?" 

Shaking her head, Tracker glared towards the over confidant Sonic before snapping at the left gloved hand at his waist, causing him to leap backwards.

"Whoa!"

"Don't, push, a wolf. I have a plan already mapped within my mind. Im just merely waiting, on you."

"Oh really.. mind tellin' me?  
"Brains you have, brains, you must use..Don't rely on your speed constantly, for speed isnt always your savior…" A small wink and a feindish grin, and the ebon furred wolfess merely flickers and fades into nothingness, telaporting, leaving the hedgehog where he was, as he staired, wide eyed, at the place where a big black wolf once stood. 

"How in the Great Forest did she just… vanish, like that?" Thinking aloud really, softly, he whipped himself about just in time to dodge some very 'close' blasts. 

"Yikes!" Exclaims the fastest thing alive as he makes a hop, skip and a jump onto one of the high walls, as two hover crafts and several SwatBots appear onto the scene..

"Now THIS is my kinda thing right here!" As he readies himself upon the wall, something unexpectant happens… As the bots approach, he curls into himself, and thrusts forwards with red sneakers, spin dashing into the SwatBots without even breaking a sweat, landing with a thud, he snaps his fingers and yawns, placing a hand to his mouth. 

"You guys are BORIN! Common, give me somthin ta do!" 

Ofcourse, not being able to think truly 'freely' the remaining bots say nothing as they aim their lazer bairing arms, fireing futily at the ever dodgeing hedghog. However, the hover units close in and proceed to shoot an all to common green ooze, of which, upon impact, litterally sucks you into the earth. 

"Megamuck!" Sonic crouches, one minute, 30 seconds, 20 seconds.. Beginning to count them as they tick by, he leaps just in time as the hover units release their goo on an invisable target, hitting instead, the remaining Swat Bots..

"Hey Guys! Greaaaaaaaaaat Aim! You couldn't hit the bruad side of a-" 

Then Darkness…

***

He remembers himself being carried, or wait.. was he floating? Was he.. dead? What had happened? 

"Its alright, your safe now…" Came a soft, yet deep and gruff familiar voice of only hours before. Stirring, the dull pounding in his head was enouph to keep him lying against what he was lying on, wait, what was that? Eye lids blink and flutter slowly open as he just as quikly, squints. Light! Dim, but brighter than the alley he was in… The Alley, what.. how.. when.. Oh his head hurt…

Bringing his left arm over to rub his forehead, the slight twinge of pain in his left shoulder blade and back was present as he shifted position. 

"You shouldn't move, least, not right now, okay hun?" This voice was much older than the first, more femenine, unlike the tougher of momments ago. Where WAS he? For now, he did as asked, he didn't move, why would he? Moving hurt! He would shake his head if he could, but he felt like even moving a toe was impossible right now. He hurt all over, and let it be known with a groan and managing to cross his arms over his chest. 

"Where.. Where am I?"

"Your in a safe haven. For now, rest."

"Yes, when you are awake, I can show you where you are." Came the familiar once more, and that other one, the softer. Oh how he wished to know where he was, who these beings were, and how in the world he got here. What the heck had happened an hour before? 

Forget it, and, in a few more minutes of saying nothing, he closed his small pupils once more, and fell into a deep, restless sleep...

End of Chapter One


	2. Walk within the Shoes of Another

****

Walk in the Shoes of Another

"Ahh, your awake I see, you took a hefty hit back there…" That soft voice, black pupils shift over, blinking a few times, he focuses onto a soft brown wolf. Darker tanned markings upon face and body, lighter undershadeings, of which he could see as he pulled himself into a sort of, half sit. 

"Let me try this again.. where.. am I…" It was more of a demand than a question, he was on the floor, on some sort of.. air matress, a very uncomfertable one at that. Some service, hmph. Groaning as a soft dull pain crawled through his spine, he sighed and sat back against the pillow offered him. 

"Do not demand in such a way young one, you are somewhere safe, that is all, you need to know." Growling softly, irritatedly under his breath, the sharp sonars of the sandy pelted shewolf shifted, and flittered forth, towards Sonic's voice.

"Jeez, its like im always being watched…" Mumbled Sonic as he sat up once more, glancing about and upon seeying this she wolf, that same necklace about her neck as NightTracker had. 

"Hey, where did you get that? Didn't the black wolf have one like that?" Questioned a puzzled blue hedgehog. 

"We all where one Sonic, it gives us our magic, without them, we are nothing but wolves." 

"Ummm, kay, whatever you say wolf lady." Raising an eye brow, the tanned wolfess merely sighs and settles, indian style, legs crossed beneath her. Her thick dark brown hair was pulled back in a braded pony tail, blue tank top worn over the soft brown fur, as the loose blue jean pants fit snugly about her wolven form. Thin, but not overly so. Middle aged, oldest of the three ShadowWalkers. She watches as he stares, unnerved and quite perturbed at not being givin 'straight' answers. Crossing her arms over her chest, the wolf glanced up from her position upon a meer shread of carpet beneath of her. They were under ground, within a cave of some kind, Sonic guessed, how far down exactly? He didn't care to think about… 

"Shes in the east wing of the Cave Sonic, go and find her."

"Huh? Who?"

"NightTracker, I know that's who your fumeing over."

"Ahh give it a rest will yah? Iv had one heck of a day…" Crossing his arms over his own chest, he huffs and crinkles his nose upwards, before shaking his head. "And im NOT, fumeing!" He snapped in afterthought. 

"Just a thought…" Replied the she wolfess, never moving, soft, older voice never rising, she had, the utmost patience, as Sonic rose upwards, and just stood there now, and glared.

"Hey, whats yer name anyway? Its rude ta know my name and me not know yers." Arms still crossed firmly over his chest, the blue teenager waits rather… impatiantly.

"Shin'Ru"

"Shin'Ru…" Sonic repeated, "You wolves have strange names."

"And Sonic Hedgehog isnt strange? Or original.. Sonic means fast, or something speedy, our names represent our heritage."

"Eh, don't diss the name!" Clenching his fists, he had to keep from popping off, but with his back still acheing from that SWAT battle, he didn't want to push his limits with these.. creatures, atleast, not yet. 

"I am not 'dissing' anything, if you cannot set still, please, leave. Your constant energy is annoying…"

"Say what!?"

"Just… leave." Shrugging, the blue teenager gives Shin'Ru a wide birth and goes towards the East Wing of this mammoth cave, he did indeed wish to pick some info from this disapearing, reapearing wolf who seemed to leave him hanging when, unadmitedly, he needed help with. Rounding a sharp corner, he pulled his arms into his chest and took in a breath of air, holding it, as he squeezed through. 

"Man, this cave sure isnt Hedgehog friendly…" Muttered Sonic as he continued through the thin, curving crevaces and tunnel ways. 

After travelling through every which direction, and moving in ways he didn't think possible, he stopped to catch his breath, looking down from the narrow bridge he stood upon.

"Jeez!? That's a looong way down, who in the world would live here!"

"I would rodent." Came that all to familiar, gruff snarl. 

"Ooooooh, its you huh?" Came Sonics deeper voice, growing emidiately angry and bitter as the black shewolf came into view. Only this time, She was different. The voice was the same, but the physical appearance had changed. Her hair was shoulder length, and curled under. A tight, hugging tank top fit her upper half, letting most of her slim stomach show most definitely, as the tight jeans at her hips grew into wider, baggier bell-bottoms, covering her paws completely. As the thick ebon furred tail sweeps the ground about her seat upn a flat boulder just on the other side of the bridge Sonic still stood upon. A shake of her head, and those same icy hues transfix onto the Hedgehog's, holding his pupiled stare untill he broke away, turning to his left, glancing downwards. 

"Nothing to say Rodent?"

"Not a thing wolf."

"Alright, this is going to get boring rather quikly, call me Tracker, and ill call you Sonic, deal?" Raising one eyebrow and unfurling his arms, gloved hands rest upon his hips while he crosses his legs, still upon the bridge. 

"Hmph, deal, I guess, how did I get here." Again, more of a demand than a question.

"Well arnt we the cheerful one this morning." No reply. "My conciance, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, wouldn't let me forget about you. …and so, as I teleported back, I sat in the shadows, watching for a few minutes, when I found you mocking the SWAT's upon the wall you were staged upon, you never saw the third hover craft, and you were a goner before you could even spin around. Had I not stepped in, you probably most likely, would have been either dead, or robotosized. THEN, I would have to hear Robotnik gloat from now till forever." NightTracker sat in the same position Shin'Ru had taken, which in turn, irritated Sonic some how. 

"Robuttnik!? How do you know about him? That's it! You ARE a spy, arnt you!" Curling up fast and spin dashing towards the sitting she wolf, he found himself collide with the other end of the wall as he bounced backwards and fell sprawled onto the cave's surface. "Ouch…" 

"Surves you right you stupid rat!" Snarled a very angered shewolf, standing oppositte Sonic, she glared, sharply, menacingly, as the black lips danced over glistening ivory fangs, now in the full wolven form, necklace glowing a bright, saphire. Her magical aura. "Try LOOKING, before LEAPING, and you can find answers MUCH, faster, and easier. Speed isnt the answer fool! Try looking at it, another way…" She was shouting, snapping, but that last phrase was lower, deeper and controlled, cool, patiant, a complete change in attitude, as Sonic pulled himself up and off of the cold stoned floor. 

"What the heck are you talkin about?" 

"Figures, your brain tickin to fast to let the smarts in? Try walking in anothers shoes, you may find answers to questions you might never have thought of, on your own…" One final growl, from both animals, and NightTracker turns from the blue hog, thick tail held almost, submissively, as she retreated to the far region of her cavern, Sonic standing there, somewhat dumnfounded bye such a drastic change from aggressive to.. to that. 

What is she talkin about huh? Walk in another's shoes, yeah right. Thought Sonic as he kicked a loose pebble into the nearest wall, causing it to bounce and send a soft echo through out the entirety of the surrounding cave. One thing was for sure, this place was HUGE! Well, might as well explore a bit while he was here.. the natives certainly wernt friendly, plus, he didn't know the way out… heh. 

Into another tunnel, far away from the way he had entered the cavern, and completely oppositte of NightTracker's way, unknowing that, that was the way out, he merely kept walking. Feeling the walls with gloved hands, he kept on, focus clear and on finding some way out of this place. Why didn't they just leave him where he was by heaven, he would have been just fine had they just left him! Argh, getting himself upset all over again thinking about it, he wondered what Sally must be thinking, he had been gone a long time… 

"Sal, im sorry…" 

***

"Where do ya suppose he could be?"

"Don't worry your head none Sally girl, that Suger-hog can find his way out of anything, im sure hes just visitin with Chuck." Reasured Bunnie Rabbot as she placed a soft hand upon Sally's left shoulder. 

"I know I shouldn't worry but, Bunnie, I can't help it, if he lets his guard down for more than a minute, they could have him. Robotnik's gottin smarter, these past few weeks…" Sighing, she turned her head to watch out of her hut's window, starry eyed and fearful. All Bunnie could do was stay with her, and try not to worry just as much, setting upon the bed beside of her friend, they both continued to stair hopefully out of Sally's hut. Please Sonic, hurry home…

***

"Man, this leads me no where fast!" Grumbles one very annoyed teenager as he stops to lean against one of the cavern walls, he had entered a room and upon first look, just a normal room, untill he blinks and focuses. Paintings? Yes indeed, there were several cave paintings all over the walls of this room, and very good ones at that. 

"Hmmm." Glancing about, he began to approach the farthest wall, the brightest paintings, and as he drew closer, the images appeared to… glow? "What the heck?" He whispered as he held up his right hand to touch a painting of a white shewolf, braided hair all around, soft tanned clothing, and around her, stood many others, bowing. However, as his fingers hit, the painting shimmered, and flickered, before fadeing completely. 

"Whoa…" 

"Hey! Whatcha think ya doin here!? Back off!" Spinning as quikly as he could, Sonic stood, facing a rather aggressive looking pup. Well, maybe a bit older than Tails…

"I said back up!" The youngster was crying, but with fangs like he had, Sonic didn't want to take the chance, the other two wolven would be on his case forever if he harmed this one. 

"I wasn't gonna hurt anythin kid! Chill!" 

"Have you ever heard the sayin, look, but don't touch!?" Shouts the young hewolf, in his normal wolven form, before teleporting and ramming into Sonic's back side, his 'sore' backside. Unexpected, sending the hedgehog into a forwards tumble, before regaining his footing and uprighting himself in a quik spin. The pup looked pleased, and grinned to show it, staining tears long passed now. 

"Hey, that was majorly, uncool kiddo! Why'dja do that? And can ALL of you teleport like that?" 

"Whats it to ya!" Spat the gray furred teen, shaking his head and touching the same saphire necklace about his thick neck with the tip of his muzzle. Being emidiately ingulphed in a translucant light, bright and warm, becoming then a young teenager, about the age of 12, bangs stood upright upon his forehead, black, fadeing to brown, and then to that silvery gray. He wore a red t-shirt, and thick, black baggy pants that also, covered his bottom paws, and about his waist, a belt, that holstered a.. gun!? Oh boy.. Sonic stepped back, and held out his hands, eyes wide. 

"Im NOT here to hurt you.. easy.." 

"Suuuuuuure, that's what the last freedom fighter said that was here! And.. and.." Tears, the kid was trying to hold back from all out balling. 

"Whats wrong? What happened? What freedom fighter?" 

"Just shut up and leave!" Spat the young wolf. 

"Only if you tell me whats going on." Replied Sonic, arms now folded acrossed his chest once more, and legs crossed comfertably as he leant against the wall, furrowed brows and narrowed eyes, glareing towards this young wolven. A lot of courage for Sonic, considering this kid had a gun, loaded or not, Sonic didn't know, he hoped not…

"In yer dreams hedgehog!" 

"G… why is that line so familiar?" Rolling his eyes, the gray furred pup growls and moves to hold his right hand on his gun, small pistal. Sonic saw this. 

"Dude, wait! Don't do anything you'll regret, ill leave, if you'll let me.. okay?" The wolf thought a few momments, small slitted eyes narrowed and focused intently upon his target, before he stepped backwards once and fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Sonic's eyes widened considerably as he watched the pup begin to cry. 

Now Sonic wasn't about to leave the kid alone while he needed someone most, even if the kid 'did' want to blow his head off for being in a room. 

"Its alright kiddo…" Soothed the older teen, placing a hand upon the kid's left shoulder, only to have it emidiately slapped away, sending Sonic back a few feet in surprize. 

"What in the name of whatever is left good in the world is WRONG with you! I TRY to help only to be slapped away? If you're always like this, why the others still let you reside with them is beyond my imagination." The hedgehog fumed, humphing and crossing his legs under him once more, hands held firmly upon his hips. 

"You don't know nothin.. Nothin.. and stop callin me kid! I have a name! Its Shey'Li. Just.. call me Shey." By now, the pup had settled considerably and sat in the center of the room, in that exact style as NightTracker and Shin'Ru. 

"You guys… are strange." 

"Come and sit by me Sonic." Now surprizingly calmed, the young wolf motioned with his right hand, and Sonic willingly, and silently obeyed, coming to sit on the floor on Shey's left side, turning his head to look to his bright green eyes. 

"Im sorry, you don't 'seem' as bad as the other freedom fighter was…"

"What other freedom fighter Shey?"

"He was mean, ruthless, he lead me on and I lead him into the main chamber in our home here, and he called reinforcements, Sonic, he killed my mother!" Emidiately glancing to his shoes, Sonic felt like a shoe himself, he felt like kicking himself right there. 

"Im.. sorry." Shey merely rolled his eyes and glanced back to the wall Sonic had touched when he appeared, the images painted upon its surface had returned, and shown brightly as Sonic to, peered over towards it. 

"That's Jinshu'Neh, the white wolf surrounded by the others of our clan, my mother." Whispered Shey quietly, glancing from the wall to Sonic, whos eyes seemed transfixed, stuck. "This room is our memoriam to all who lost their lives. I… spend a lot of time here, and the others leave me be. Sonic, I lead that demented soul to my mother and several of the others. He struck far to fast. I.. I couldn't stop him! He escaped, and gathered his assistance fighters, and before we knew it, we were defeated, killed, or takin to Robotnik to be robotosized. Im so angry with myself…" The child's voice faded, as Sonic's sensative ears twitched, the story was enouph to set Sonic's temper ablaze. By now, he had completely givin up hope of getting that rouge freedom fighter's name. He figured when Shey wished to tell him, he would. But for now.. God, talk about horrible. 

"Kiddo.. uh, Shey, if theres anything I can do I-"

"Theres nuthin you can do… shes gone, the others are gone, and its all my fault. Sonic, I wish I could walk in another person's shoes. Then maybe none of this would have happened. I was so stupid!" 

That line…

"Try walking in anothers shoes, you may find answers to questions you might never have thought of, on your own…" NightTracker had said that… A firm shake of his head, what on earth was happening? What was he getting himself involved in? 

"Sonic?" The blue teenager lifted his head. "Can I come with you when you leave?" 

Whoa.. that was a serious question, one Sonic was completely knocked off guard about. Shaking his head again, he simply muttered.. 

"Uhhh…"

"Please? You must live somewhere wonderful." 

"Kiddo, you live in the most beautiful place ive ever seen, a little crazy with the passage ways but- It's a good place. Why on earth would you want to come with me? You have your family here." Shey let his head fall into his chest and his thick, black tip tail fell downwards, Sonic had definitely struck something deep. 

"They arnt my family, merely friends. My family were all robotosized." Sonic bit his lower lip and cursed himself for not thinking. *Duh Sonic.. duh* Sighing, he glanced towards Shey'Li once more, the young teen looking ever so hopeful like a child awaiting a sucker for being good all day. How could Sonic resist and say no? But what of this ones family? Related or not, they were still, his family. 

"Maybe we should ask Shin'Ru and NightTracker first hmm?" 

"Nooo, they wont let me go, they never let me go anywhere! I wanna walk in your shoes! I wanna see how YOU live Sonic!" There was that line again. Why did that keep appearing in the kid's sentences? *What is it you want me to know!* Sonic screamed within himself, that line was beginning to drive him nuts. 

"Ask Shin'Ru." 

"But-"

"No buts kiddo, you come with me, you get permission." Stated Sonic, crossing his arms yet again and winking. "I don't wanna make em think I stole away with ya in the night." Smiling, he watched as Shey'Li also smiled, and then as the young wolf rose to his feet, the two joined sides, and began to exit the room, towards a larger tunnel, towards the main tavern…

End of Chapter Two


	3. A Wolf in the Fold

****

Wolf in the Fold

"But Shin'Ru!!…" Shey'Li whined.

"No buts Shey, you heard me, no." 

Shey was nearly in tears, holding back as hard as the young child could, arms over chest, foot tapping the ground underneath of him, creating a soft eacho through out the entire main tavern. Sonic couldn't help but see himself when he was younger, although he felt for the small wolf, he couldn't take him if the Elder said otherwise, sorry kiddo. 

"Sonic saaaaaaaaid he'd watch me! I wont get into any trouble! I promise!" 

"I said 'NO' Shey'Li, don't make me confine you to your own room. Its much to dangerous up there, above ground. To much can happen." The tanned she-wolf was miraculously keeping her calm, and Sonic Hedgehog had to admire it. Head tipped downwards however as the kid was fastly growing.. agitated, to put it in better terms. He did feel sorry for him, if he had to be cooped up in some massive cave for his entire lifetime, hed go crazy and want to leave with a stranger as well. As his thoughts wandered, he was abruptly shakin back into reality as Shey transformed, morphing back into his regular wolven form and ran, as fast as he could, to the farthest part of the cave he could find. Huh? Whoa!

"Hey Shey! Wait up!" He couldn't believe, he just said that. Curling into himself and spinning into the darker depths of their home here, he cought up fast with Shey. He would normally run to catch up, but spin dashing was a lot easier in here, if he hit a wall, he wouldn't go sprawling over the floor… Keeping up with the kids springy step, Sonic was actually surprised how fast the kid could actually go, he never said a word however, as tears smeared underneath the pups paw-pad's. Sorry pup, sorry. 

As they came to a stop, it was a smaller cavern, perfectly rounded and smoothe, with a few larger rocks here and there within the corners. Sonic unfurled and blinks, squinting his eyes. 

"Man.. dude, its dark, mind lighting the way?" 

Shey said nothing, but did as asked, trotting upto one of the torches that was held on each side of his small room, his solitude. As that same transluscant light engulphs him once more, and fades, he holds his medallion, before lighting the first torch, creating a low, and shimmering light that danced off each cool-gray, stoned wall. Again Sonic blinked, atleast he could make out the gist of the place now. As Shey walked to each corner, before long, the whole cavern was lit, and light shown upon each surface like sunlight reflecting off the blue waters of a lake or stream. 

"Nice digs kiddo. Uh, Shey, im sorry about while ag-"

"She dosnt know ANYTHING! All she wants is to make me suffer, she wont let me go anywhere! She and Tracker are always out and about, I try and go somewhere, they confine me here, or one leaves,a nd one stands guard and 'watches' over me like im some sort of hard core criminal. Sonic, I hate it, atleast YOU can leave, YOU have freedom, a life to live, I have nothing! Nothing… I will forever be alone." 

"Hey, its alright.. I know how ya feel kiddo.. Shes only keeping you here because she's trying to keep you safe, understand?"

"But I don't WANT to be safe Sonic! EVERYONE has to take chances in their lives! NO ONE can live secluded and safe.. something can happen anywhere!" 

"Shhh, don't yell, please, my ears ache." Sonic replied softly, before continuing. "Besides, you to them, ar etheir only family, just like they are to you, remember the painting on that one wall I touched and you got jumpy and possessive? That's the way they feel about you, see? They love you. I wish I still had my family, the only one I have left is my Uncle Chuck, and hes been robotosized for some time now…" Sonic voice was lower, sharo sonars splayed slightly against his head, as Shey tilted his own head in response. 

"Sonic, uh.. im sorry but, you cant seem to understand. Granted, I know what your saying, but they cant keep me here forever, sooner or later, im getting out of here, and im going to make a name for myself, I will, damnit I will!" 

"Hey.. watch your mouth eh? Strong language for a kid your age." Ears perk upwards, as he watches the facial features change, defeat clear within wolven eyes. 

"Sorry, Sonic? Don't forget about me when you leave?" 

Sonic's eyes widened slightly before he furrowed his eye brows, and placed a hand over Shey'Li's right shoulder.   
"I wont kiddo, ill tell everyone about you, but if you wont mind, I really do have to leave… Sally is probably worried sick, by the way, how long have I been here?"

"You have ta go already!? Aww.. and you've been here 52 hours.. whos Sally? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Wha!? 52 hours!? Gah! I 'really' have ta go!" Sonic's eyes were ablaze with confusion and energy, he had to get out of here, poor Sally, Tails, Bunnie.. Jeez, he even missed Antione! 'Whoa.. what are you thinkin hedgehog?' Thoughts to himself, he didn't even hear Shey's last question about Sally. 

"Who's Sally!?" Shey shouts again, noticing Sonic's distant expression. 

"Huh? Wha? Oh.. Sally's my uh.. uh, a good friend. Please Shey, I need to get back, fast, the way out, please?" 

"Sonic's gotta girlfriend! I don't want you to go though! I can keep you here, you know I could, you can stay with me from now on, it'll be fun, we can play about, and you can teach me how you spy on Robuttnik and stuff!"

By now the blue teen was growing rather agitated with the child's rambling, and he clenched his fists together to show it, crinkling up his nose as he twicthed his ears. He didn't even feel upto retorting against what Shey said about Slaly being his girlfriend he was so keed up on getting home. 

"Shey'Li, I will ask this once more, im not known for my patiance, I like you and all, but I 'cant' stay here, understand? I need to get back, im the leader, you can tell me the way, or I can ask Shin'Ru or.. uck, NightTracker. Your choice."

"Fine… you ol party pooper, the exit is back that way.." As Shey points, Sonic slapped his face in ignorance. 'Damnit.. and here I was going int eh OPPOSITTE direction the ENTIRE TIME!' 

"Arrrgh… Thankyou, now, ill come visit every once in a while Shey, I promise, kay? Gotta juice outa here!" As the blue hedgehog bends downwards, curling his fists and arms into himself, within the split of a second, with the sound of a jet engine, he was off, and tearing through each tunnel way and by way, dark or not, he was getting 'out' of this cave. Oh to breathte the 'normal' air again! To see his friends, sheesh, who would have known he would miss them this much.. wow, he would most assuredly hasve to be more careful from now on. Soon now, soon, he should be home free, back home, to Nothole.. 

***

"Find anything Dulcy?"

"Not a thing Sally.. sorry, all I saw was a bunch of trees, and Robotropolis.." Dulcy's voice was lower than usual, and Sally dropped her head, with all of thr freedom fighters standing around the small fire they had started as Dusk began to set upon the Great Forest. 

"Ohh.. what could have happened to him!"

Uncle Chuck placed his arms about Princess Sally's shoulders and she began to softly cry. "He's never been gone this long without letting us know something.. Chuck, did he even check the blind drop?"

"Yes, sonny boy did, its alright Sally.. everything's going to be okay.." If only he could make his heart believe what he kept commanding his mind to. As Antoine settled beside of Dulcy, Bunnie kept close to Sally in this tome of need, as the rest of them settled and huddled silently. 

"Sonic…"   
All Freedom Fighter's turned about to see Tails, young as he was, was surprisingly, so far,t he calmest, and taking it in what way he could. "He'll be back, I can feel it. Trust him Aunt Sally." Tail's soft youthfull voice gave the entire group a boost of confidance, no matter how small, with a nod from Sally, she crouched down and gave the small two-tailed fox a great hug and both held closely to the other. Yes, please, he had to return..

***

Skidding to an abrupt stop, Sonic the Hedghog took in a chest full of air and let it escape slowly as a ragged sigh, before cauphing. Back intot he polluted zone of Robotropolis, but hey, it was air! And he was out of that miserable cave! Atlast! A grin there, before he realised it was getting dark. Hmm, wonder how long it would take him to get back? Maybe a few minutes? Yeah.. only a few minutes. Well, might as well get going! Beginning at a slow run and revving up, he took off in one hell of a rush, super speed being accomplished with only a slight thought as he splashed through the masty streams, full of garbage and old SWAT-bot parts and other mechanical supplies and pieces of old machines. As he zig-zagged about, right in the heart of the destruction that was once Mobotropolis, the whirring of alarms and Hover-pods reached over sensetive ears, and Sonic nearly jumped for joy. He was home! 

"Now THIS is fun!" Indeed, as he out ran every obsticle, a great way to relieve all of that pent up energy, he never thought he could run so fast in his life! Finally out of the permiter, and fireing range, the blue teenager tookt he chance to stop and rest a few minutes. Haulting and panting a bit as he took a far off glance behind him. Ahh, he couldn't wait to get back to Sally and the others! He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they saw he was alright, specially Tails and Sally, ofcourse. Another deep intake of breath, as the speedy one again takes off and intot he forest, taking no time to look back or to even think on past events, he could travel down memory lane later, right now, he had to travel the pathways he was on, the present. Hold on gang, im coming home! 

Slowing to a walk as he saw the fire going, the sun was settling behind the trees now, creating various colors within the sky, blue being covered and hid well by thick gray clouds. Mixtures of purples, oranges and pinks as the sun manipulated the hued colors to look the way it wanted, Sonic paused a momment to reflect, to watch as the warmth was slowly fadeing into the cooler of nightfall. Blinking some as he again began to walk towards the fire, the dancing heat pin-pointing spots upont he logs that the team members set upon to swap stories or to gloat on adventures told far out of proportion, heh, Sonic loved that. However, as he grew closer, he couldn't see, anyone. Hey, whats up with this? Usually, every night they were around here.. oh yeah, duh Sonic, theyre all probably worried sick about you. Slapping himself in the forhead with a gloved hand, he approached in the way he usually came home every time, purposely in the direction of Sal's hut, so, if she just 'happened' to be glancing out her window, she could see him.. Im home Sal.. 

Everyone had gone to their own huts, save for tails and Bunnie who were still, with Sally, bunking in each corner, all three were silent, save for a soft hurtful glance to the other. Tail furrowed his large eye brows, oh if only he could make Sally feel better.. With a sigh, he walks over to sit with her, with a short look out the window, he turns back to Sally. Wait a minute.. who was.. was that? 

"Hey, Sally, look!" Tail points out of her hut's window towards the tiny blue dot coming up slowly, his form lighted by the bonfire that was blazing as lighthouse beason for any stragglers or members of the team that were out and about. 

"Tails.. please.." 

"No, I mean it! Look!" Tails by now was hopping up and down, and with a firm restraint by Bunnie's arms as she walks over, she looks to Sally, who looks to her. Without helping herself, she does as Tails asked, and takes a look outside of her window. Sally's blue eyes go wide as her jaw nearly drops to the Hut's flooring. 'Sonic!?' Sally's mind screamed, and she forced herself up and out of where she had been sitting, only to be joined by Tails and Bunnie. 

"The suger'hog's returned to us Sally-girl!"

"I TOLD ya!" Tails beams. 

With a bursting open of wooden door, Sally stands there, dumb struck, and as her heart yells at her for not running directly to him, she wanted to make 'sure' her mind wasn't just playing some sort of cruel trick. But Tails could see him, as well as Bunnie. Standing, stunned,a nd unbelieving, she waits, as the form draws nearer, closer. Sonic stops fifteen feet away, and smiles with a few intakes of breath, holding them, before releasing. There she was, and she was more beautiful this time than before. 'Oh I missed you…'

"Sally…" 

That broke the ice, as the ground squrriel let her heart and feelings guide her, she ran and leaped off the stairs and onto the ground with a thud, as Sonic blinked. Wow. In an instant they were hugging, and Sonic embraced Sally like never before. He felt himself blush a deep shade of crimson as he felt her loving kiss on his cheak, watching as she pulled away with a smile, and small blush of her own. 

"Iv missed you so much Sonic.. where in the 'world' have you been!?" It was a soft shout, just above a whisper, they didn't want to arouse the others just yet, as Tails had to again, be restrained and almost chanied to the ground as Bunnie held him. 

"Leave them be suger.. he'll see you next im sure." Tails grumbled and thrashed about eath white tipped tail. Yes, he took after Sonic well. 

"It's a looong story Sal.. do I have to tell it now?"

"Yes."

"Gah.. yer kiddin riiiight?"

"Im kiddin, wrong, tell me."

"Alright alright alriiiight, but first I gotta see my lil bro! Commere big guy!"

And there was the cue, as Tails broke free from Bunnie Rabbot's grip and dashed towards his 'big brother' in a twirl of tails and red and white sneakers. He was scooped up by Sonic and tossed high into the air, before being cought and placed upon solid earth once more, before Tails hugged him, tightly. Sally just stood aside, although she wanted to know what happend, had to smile at Sonic, he's always loved Tails, but this time seemed somehow, different. 

"Iv missed you so much!"

"As did I big guy! Wait till you and the bunch hear about who iv met and gone through." Sonic finished and looked to Sally, as Bunnie came over, Dulcy had heard the shouts and awoke from her position in a near by tree and feel clumsily to the ground with a umph. 

"Im awake Ma.. ouch… uh, S..s..Sonic? That you?"

"Its me Dulce! The one and ONLY Sonic Hedgehog! Wake the others, iv got a tale you all will never forget!"

Nodding, she waddles over towards the Bell that was meant for group meetings and began to ring it in quik, urgent strikes. As other lights within other huts came on all around, Sonic stood proudly now near the Bonfire as the yellow and orange light made his features glow withint he darkness. 

"Oi! Whatever news tis out zere, can it waiiiit, im getting my beauty sleep!" 

"Yo Ant! Geuss whos back!" Sonic shouts towards the fox sticking his head out of the hut window, laughing at the stupid looking brown night cap atop his head. 

"Iz that Sonic Hedgehog I hear out zere? Here I thought I was rid of you!"

Chuckling, Sonic ruffles the fur atop Tails' head as the youngster pulls away and grumbles about Sonic messing up his hair as Sally stands by and chuckle softly with Bunnie as the four wait for the others to gather round. As they do slowly, all of the sommon ones appears, as the ones they had recruited only a few weeks ago. 

As the wait drug on, Sonic couldn't help but let his mind drift back to Shey'Li, the pup had so wanted to join him and coudnt.. well, he said hed visit, and maybe the next time he went, he could bring Tails and Sally, maybe even Antoine, hey, 'that' would be fun. Smiling at his own thoughts, Bunnie notices and asks. 

"What ya'll smilin at Sonic?"

"Oh.. nuthin Bunnie.. nuthin."

Bunnie shrugs it off and turns back tot he gathering, as everypne pics a seat, Antoine ofcourse, grumbling the whole time…

"Waking me ups.. out of a nice warm bed.. to crawl out where theirs bugs.. and dirt.. and-"

"Shut it Ant!" Dulcy spouts, the fox whimpering as he ducks and takes cover in the dirt he was just complaining about, as everyone around laughs. 

"Alright, as you all know, im back! Tada!"

Silence…

"Riiight.. anyways…" Sonic told his story, and it took practicly all night long to do so, starting when he sped off to check the drop site, and was sneak 'attacked' by NightTracer, her abilities,a nd then withint he middle of a SWAT attack, woke up within this strange cave, he told of all three of the ShadowWalkers, and of their abilities to shape shift and of their medallions that hung loosely rom their necks in either form they took. He told of his final departure, and how the kid wished to join him but couldn't. As he droned ever onwards, making up parts as he went, boasting like always, half of the members rose upwards, and began to leave. 

"Hey! This is important!"

"Important smortant hedgehog! You can get off your high horse if you please.. im.. going back to bed.." Antoine snuffs, with an equal snort from Sonic. 

"Yeah, I am getting kinda pooped.. im goin back ta sleep to Sinic, glad yer back.." 

"Ack, Dulce, your leavin me to?" 

"Sorry, but dragons need their beauty sleep to." She smiles, as Sonic frowns, and heads back to the tree she had been sleeping within before the the blue teen had even appeared. 

"They left me, all of em, sheesh.. I feel important around here, might as well go back and live with those wolves.. atleast I was 'noticed' there!" Taking out his frustrations, Sally just hugged him, and the hedgehog seemed to melt and quiet emidiately. 

"You know we missed you Sonic.. its just that, your stories are long winded, unlike the speed of your feet, and we are ahappy your back, its just, weve gottin litle sleep ever since your disapearence, certainly you understand." Now, Sonic couldn't,w ouldnt argue with Sally Acorn, you wouldn't win anyways. 

"Yeah, geuss so.. night Sal, sleep well?"

"I will Sonic, you to." Waving, Sally walks slowly back to her own hut, Bunnie following along behind and petting rotor on the back as she past him, the walrus hadnt said a word, then again, he was stumbling about just to stay awake. 'I know how ya feel..' thought Bunnie as she entered her hut. 

"Its just you and me then tails muh bud."

"Uh, Sonic? Im sleepy to.." 

"Aww, common Tails! The energy miester? The rip-roarin racer?"

"Yep. Ill seeyah tomorrow." Waving as well, Tails flies upwards and towards Sally's hut, where he was staying for the night. 

As they all disapeared once again, Sonic was left standing alone, and next to the by now, dying Bonfire and he swallowed. 'humph indeed…' thought the older teenager as he sits upon his normal log. 

"All alone.. again."

"No your not! Hi!"

That voice.. with a wince.. 

"Oh..no.."

"Oh yes! Hey Sonic!"

Turning about oh so slowly, he saw no other than..

"Shey'Li! What in the world are YOU doing here!?" Having to keep his voice down, Shey bounced up towards him and closed in on him with a hug of titanic proportions. 

"I missed you Sonic!" 

"Missed me, I havnt been gone but a few hours! Shey, go home." 

"Dun wanna not gonna cant make me!" 

A sigh by Sonic, he licks his lips before looking to the stars, this..was going to be fun to explaint o everybody.. that's all we need, is, a wolf, in the fold of things…

End of Chapter Three


End file.
